DESCRIPTION: (Taken from the Application) A group of outstanding University of Missouri (MU) faculty (16 from Biochemistry, 11 from Biological Sciences, seven from Molecular Microbiology and Immunology, and eight from Genetics) propose to continue developing an interdisciplinary program in cellular, biochemical and molecular sciences with eight NIH-sponsored predoctoral traineeships. Our Molecular Biology Program provides an ideal framework by which trainees have broad access to research opportunities across disciplinary lines using faculty from different departments on Ph.D. committee, and as research mentors. Each NIH stipend will be supplemented with State funds to bring trainees to the $17,000 stipend of all 24 planned MU Molecular Biology Predoctoral Fellows. Training will consist of six integrated elements: (1) formal courses in genetics, molecular biology, biochemistry, cell biology and developmental biology; (2) practical research experience under the supervision of at least three faculty members prior to thesis research: {3) seminars presented by distinguished scientists: (4} student seminars and journal clubs, including instruction in the responsible conduct of research; {5) participation in Molecular Biology Week; and (6) yearly participation in national or international meetings. Students typically take five years to complete their degree, with the final year of support coming from departmental or grant funds. Candidates for traineeships are drawn from the four participating Ph.D. degree programs by referral to the Program?s Fellowship and Awards Committee. The Program supplements departmental recruiting efforts, and recruitment of underreprescnte4 minorities is a high priority. Selection is based on academic record, letters of recommendation, GRE scores, personal interviews, and other evidence of research promise. We select exceptional candidates who are committed to a research career. Well-equipped facilities are in the School of Medicine and in the Colleges of Agriculture, Arts and Science, and Veterinary Medicine, all within a 5-10 minute walk. Recent hiring of new faculty with newly renovated laboratory space provides an opportunity for students to join expanding research groups. The Program also operates six Core Facilities to support molecular technologies in research, and to enrich the training environment. Program expansion is reflected in the construction of a new 850 million Life Sciences Center, which should be completed well before the end of the proposed funding period. This will provide new space for faculty to be hired under the State-sponsored Life Sciences Mission Enhancement Program.